


A Change in Jeonghan's Usual Daily Life Occurences

by nautics



Series: single parent au [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, daddy jisoo i cri, english names just ok let me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Jeonghan's Usual Daily Life Occurences

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to search a song for the story's title but i didn't so lmao i ended up with a lame one oh god i suck at titles.
> 
> unbeta-ed.

                Jeonghan sure is fond of little kids, thus him ending up being a teacher at a daycare center. Clapping his hands, the kids look up to him and Jeonghan announces recess time. The most favorite part of the day, he concludes. Well, it was also his favorite back when he was a kid. He sits back on his table as the assigned student-in-charge of the day comes around to give each of her classmates their snacks.

                Jeonghan writes on his daily report book. It has become his habit. Every time he’s free he often checks on his book and read or write on it. For today, he writes the first half of the day’s events. When he’s done, he watches his kids. They’re really rowdy at times and he sometimes gets annoyed but always, as in always, the kids manage to take that bad mood away. Jeonghan laughs at their little antics on cheering him up.

                This is why he love kids.

                “Jeonghan-ssaem!” A little girl in her pigtails come running towards his table. Jeonghan reaches over the kid, afraid she might trip on her way.

                “Yes, Hyerim? Anything wrong?” He asks and crouches down on the kid.

                “A-Amy… She took my sandwich!” Hyerim starts sobbing. Jeonghan turns to see where Amy is and sees the little girl with another girl, handing over the sandwich.

                “It’s okay Hyerim-ah. I’ll get you another one okay?” Jeonghan assures in which the little girl agreed. Well, that ends better than he expected.

                Jeonghan watches as Hyerim runs back to her group. He laughs, kids are so simple. This is another reason why he loves kids. They aren't as complicated as the adult can be.

_Ahh… Must be good being a kid, huh?_

                The bell rings signaling for their next period. Jeonghan calls out all of the kids’ attention as they go back to their seats. The day doesn’t come in a drag, in Jeonghan’s view. It is just like any other day but he doesn’t find anything boring with the usual occurrence in his daily life.

 Others might have to think what a boring life he's living. When in all honesty, Jeonghan is just contented.

 "Goodbye, Ssaem!!” The kids cry in unison as the pick up their bags. Parents stand outside waiting while their kids run to their arms.

                Jeonghan likes this part of the day, every day. Kids running to their waiting parents giggling and telling stories of what happened on their day.

                _Ahh… Must be good having a kid, huh?_

 

 

 

                Jeonghan sits on his table and gathers his things up. He looks up when he feels he isn’t alone. And indeed, a kid isn’t going home and is just sitting on her seat.

 "Amy," Jeonghan calls out.

 The little girl looks up at him and smiles. "Hi, Ssaem! I’m waiting for my Daddy!”

                “Oh… Is he gonna pick you up today? Where’s your nanny?” He asks.

 "Nanny's sick. And daddy promised me that we'll go somewhere today." Amy looks down on her desk and plays with her fingers. She seems excited, from the way she's giggling on herself. Jeonghan finds her amusing.

                “I’ll wait for your daddy, too, then. I can’t leave you alone here, right?” Jeonghan offers.

                Amy looks up again at him and beams. “Really?? Yey. Daddy will be happy. He seems to like you, Ssaem!”

                Jeonghan frowns at the little girl’s statement, “Why does he like me?”

                Amy giggles on her seat, “I told him about you and how a great teacher you are!”

                Jeonghan laughs. So that’s why.

                “And he wants to meet you too! Maybe you can meet him today?” Amy tilts her head staring at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiles and nods, “Why not? Is he going to be with your mommy too?”

                Amy’s face falls at what Jeonghan said. Jeonghan notices and immediately reprimands himself silently. “Amy, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

                Amy shakes her head and jumps off of her chair. She walks towards Jeonghan’s table slowly. “Mommy is in heaven.” She says softly.

                Jeonghan clasps a hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

                “It’s okay, Ssaem! Daddy said that what happened to Mommy wasn’t anything sad.” Amy then returns back to her giggling self.

                Jeonghan blinks, he can’t tell if what this little girl’s father said was good parenting or not. But seeing that Amy is taking it all not too lightly but maturely, he can say that her father did something good.

                “Daddy!!” Amy comes running from his table to the door. Jeonghan looks up to see the—chokes—cutest guy on earth? Is that even possible? He eyes the little boy behind the cute guys’ legs. And look at that, what a cute baby boy.

                Before he knows it, Jeonghan is already on his knees cooing at the baby boy. He ignores the cute guy’s presence, aka Amy’s Daddy, because didn’t he say he loves kids? And has he mentioned about cute little ones?

                “Hello there… I’m Angel Yoon.” Jeonghan introduces himself to the nickname the teachers around him call him. It was just an inside joke but they somehow got used to that nickname, even he.

                “Come… I’ll make you fly~” Jeonghan sing songs as he reaches his arms towards the little boy. Cute daddy guy must have said something to the boy (Jeonghan doesn’t really mind because he has his eyes on the boy) because the boy shows himself and slowly walks towards Jeonghan.

                “Aww. Daddy! Look even Johnny likes Jeonghan-ssaem!” Jeonghan can hear Amy. He grins widely when the little boy, Johnny, is within his arms reach.

 "Fluffy," Johnny says softly as he grabs some of Jeonghan’s long hair. Jeonghan forgets about his long hair and how they often get him in trouble like right now.

                “Oh— “is the only thing Jeonghan can say when Johnny finally grabs some more of his hair and plays with them. Jeonghan retracts his arms back and decides to hold some of his hair safe from the little boy’s reach.

                “Oh my, I’m sorry. Johnny has a habit of playing with hairs.” Cute daddy guy grabs Johnny’s little hands carefully off Jeonghan’s hair. After a few minutes of struggle, because Johnny just doesn’t want to let go, Jeonghan’s finally free.

                “I’m sorry about what happened.” Cute daddy guy apologizes again. Jeonghan has to shake himself mentally. Why can’t he say something in return?

                “Ah- I-it’s okay. Haha,” he resorts to awkwardly laughing it off.

                “I’m Joshua.” Cute daddy guy introduces himself as he reaches a hand.

                Jeonghan composes himself finally and shakes hand with Joshua. “It’s nice meeting you. I assume you already know me.”

                “Why, of course. Amy talks about you a lot!” Joshua says and pats Amy’s head who in turn giggles.

                “Um, I just notice all of you got English names. Foreigners?” Jeonghan asks even before he can stop himself. What was that???

                Joshua chuckles and Jeonghan swears to himself that he’ll give up anything just to hear that melodious chuckle every day. Now where is his love for kids has gone to?

                “Yea. Their mother was a pure American. I’m a half. They probably got the genes from me, they don’t look Koreans at all.” Joshua explains.

                Jeonghan nods. Johnny suddenly raises his small arms towards Jeonghan, probably planning to play with his hair again. Jeonghan laughs.

 "He must have fallen in love with my hair," Jeonghan mumbles and holds Johnny’s hands instead.

                “Jeonghan-ssaem! Will you come with us?” Amy suddenly asks out of the blue. Joshua looks at Amy with a confused look while Jeonghan is surprised.

                “No. I don’t think I can Amy,” Jeonghan says softly and pats the girl’s cheeks.

                Joshua looks at him, “Why not Jeonghan? Johnny likes you and um your hair. He never gets fond with people that easily. And I'd like to get to know you more." At the last statement, Joshua looks away as he coughs.

                Jeonghan smiles. “Well, if you guys insist.”

 

                And as they walk off, after Jeonghan gathers his things, he reminds himself of writing his daily report book later tonight. Never intending to forget to add new additions on his usual daily life occurrences.


End file.
